Modernized Toa
Modernized toa, or, in layman's terms, half-toa, are toa with certain parts and abilities unlike those of the majority of other toa and only recently used. Creation Modernized toa are created when a mutated Matoran, usually of psionics, metal, neon, or toxins, enter a pool of energized protodermis, much like the toa mata's transformation into toa nuva. One of the matoran's mutations must be turaga-level element control. When this mutation is discovered, the matoran, usually accompanied by others, is sent to find a pool of energizied protodermis, and, once transformed, return to were he/she was sent from. If he/she enters a pool of disguised antidermis, however, he/she becomes a makuta. If an Av-Matoran becomes a Makuta by these means, he becomes a strange, powerful creature not unlike a Hordika. The first modernized toa was Karavo, toa of neon. His weapons were the grapple gun and the neon buzz saw/blaster, both made out of protosteel. He also possessed a wing pack that used concentrated jets of neon gas. Abilities Modernized toa have advanced control of their element. This grants them abilities other toa do not; a modernized toa of metal, for example, would be able to create non-elemental clones of himself. All modernized toa, with practice, are able to create nova blasts that are somewhat less powerful than that of a creature under the control of Makuta Teridax. They are also completely unaffected by their element; for example, a toa of light cannot be blinded or cut by lasers, and a toa of earth can fall from incredible heights unharmed. This ability has helped during battle on several occasions. After the transformation, Kanohi are mutated so that they maintain their shape, but gain new abilities. These new abilities are in accordance with the mask's original power; for example, a Kanohi Avohkii, a mask of light, becomes a Kanohi Phyo, a mask of knowledge (the user of this Kanohi can look at something or someone and immediately know all information from all recordings of any kind about them). Modernized toa, much to their convenience, are able to morph their weaponry into, or, in some cases, in the place of, their hands. This can affect the shape of their arms. Karavo's grapple gun, for example, greatly decreased the length of his arm, and changed his hand into something resembling the shape of the island of Voya Nui. A select few of Modernized toa are able to remove their light from themselves. When this happens, if he/she is able to seperate his/her mind from his/her light, he/she become a toa of shadow who is able to control his/her actions and emotions. If not, he/she becomes a toa of irrationality and gain the ability to defy the laws of physics (usually spacial and gravitational physics), but in doing so, completely loses all sanity. The Origin of the Mutations During the war for the core of Spherus Magna, a massive protodermis reserve was found by the people of the Toxin village. As a form of security, they put large amounts of radiation in it, so that only they could use it, because when toxic protodermis is used, the radiation is released, and only the people of the Toxin village were able to withstand it. During the separation of the planet and the creation of its two moons, however, the energy burst created incinerated all of the reserve. All of the radiation released at once came out in a powerful burst, destroying the Toxin village and reaching out far enough to cause mutations in some of the matoran of Aqua Magna.